<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Word by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058208">Every Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “i’d absolutely die for an anakin x insecure reader with angst and fluff tbh” - @fungusbabey (tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, you’d love to hear the sound of laughter, but this time was different. Anakin was sitting across from you, next to Padme. They were laughing together, joking about Obi-wan’s hilarious mistake on the previous mission.</p><p>His hand was on her leg, a simple gesture which made you sick to your stomach. You never wanted to admit to yourself how much you cared for him let alone anyone else. He was and never would be yours, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see him falling for another woman.</p><p>You saw the way he looked at her, eyes full of love. You wish he’d look at you like that. They had slowly gotten closer and closer to each other. Once their legs brushed up against each other, it was time for you to go.</p><p>“Excuse me” Your voice came out shaking, almost a dead giveaway. Anakin’s eyebrows raised as you did. You walked away for only a second before bumping into Obi-Wan in front of you. His soft and gentle hands held you still as he looked at you with worry.</p><p>“Y/N, what’s wrong?” He asked with concern. You mumbled a pathetic response before breaking away from his grip and leaving the room. You could feel the weight on your chest get heavier the further you ran away.</p><p>Faint voices trickled down the end of the hallway, but you managed to escape into the nearest bathroom and lock yourself inside. With your back against the wall, you slid down to the floor with tears starting to roll down your face. You had no idea where this weakness inside you was coming from. You were always so strong and never cried, now here you were crying over a stupid man child.</p><p>It had already been a tough week, so every emotion, everything bottled up had come out at once. You stood up to wipe away your tears and splash your face with cold water. There was no hiding that you were just crying like a baby. The shame would keep you locked in there forever. A knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts.</p><p>“Y/N?” Anakin called out, concern laced in his voice. You slammed your fist on the counter in frustration before pulling yourself together the best you could. You opened the bathroom door and came face to face with him. Your heart skipped in your chest and you struggled to speak.</p><p>“Hi” You stuttered awkwardly while trying your best to smile. Before he could reply, he shoved his way through the small crack in the door and shut it behind him. Your heart was going a million miles a minute so suddenly.</p><p>“Wh-wh-wha-what are you doing?” You stuttered in confusion.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong. I know you’re upset Y/N” He said softly while grabbing your arm.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong” You pulled your arm away from his grasp, not wanting the feeling inside you ache more. Anakin scoffed at your response humorously.</p><p>“Y/N, you can’t lie to me, I know you too well” He smiled with pity which only made you angry.</p><p>“Nothing” You snapped harshly. Your emotions were fluctuating dramatically while you panicked. Anakin opened his mouth to protest but you pushed past him and ran out the door. Padme and Obiwan stood outside waiting which only added to the humiliation.</p><p>You ran to your room on the other side of the ship and locked the door once you got inside. Grabbing the pillow on your bed, you used it to muffle your screams and soak up your tears. Your Jedi ancestors must be ashamed of you at this moment. You need to focus on your life mission, not your feelings over a boy but you couldn’t help but feel the jealousy and envy of the attention he gave her.</p><p>The locked bedroom door beeped and opened to reveal Obi-wan, your master. You should have known he would have had a master key. Shoving your head back into the pillow, you heard the door shut and soon felt the bed dip by your back.</p><p> “Is this about Anakin?” He went straight to the point, didn’t he? You sat up and walked over to the window, not wanting him to see your face. You could already die from humiliation at this point.</p><p> “No” You flat out lied. Obi-wan sighed loudly, knowing you would never admit it. He walked over and stood beside you, watching the stars in space. It was a peaceful sight however not this time.</p><p> “We both know that’s a lie” His calmness made you snap, causing your emotions to get the best of you.</p><p> “Fine, Obi-Wan. Yes, I am in love with Anakin! Its hurts so much to see him in love with someone else. Is that what you wanted to hear?” You yelled at him with tears running down your face.</p><p> “Master?” A voice came from behind you. You knew that voice all too well.</p><p> “How much did you hear?” You almost whispered, knowing full well he heard your confession. Anakin didn’t reply, confirming what you already knew.</p><p> “Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan answered him.</p><p> “The Council wants to speak with you now,” He said awkwardly. You knew you had just fucked up your entire friendship with him. Obi-Wan hummed a reply before leaving your room. You still hadn’t turned around to face Anakin, but you knew he was still there.</p><p> “Look An-“</p><p> “Did you mean it?” He asked, cutting you off. With a deep breath, you turned around to face him.</p><p> “Every word” A tear slid down your face. There was no point in denying it since he already heard it.</p><p> Suddenly he ran right up to you, pulling you into him. Before you could react, his hands held your face as he leaned down to kiss you but you pushed him away before he could.</p><p> “What are you doing?” You shook your head, not wanting to believe what was happening.</p><p> “I’ve been waiting to hear you say that” He smiled as he leaned his forehead against yours. The tears continue to fall down your face while you processed the situation. Anakin’s soft hands wiping them away for you.</p><p> “I love you” He whispered, looking deep into your eyes. You could swear time stopped when he said those sweet words to you.</p><p> “But, how- I mean- are you-“ He cut off your rambling by placing his lips on yours. Now this time you didn’t push him away.</p><p> “I’ve always wanted you, Y/N. I thought you hated me” He chuckled which made you smile. The tears running down your face now stopping.</p><p> “I don’t hate you, Anakin. I never have nor could never” He sighed in pure happiness once the words left your mouth.</p><p> “I thought you wanted Padme” You admitted to him.</p><p> “She’s a friend, that’s all. It’s you that I’ve always wanted” He chuckled against your lips.</p><p> “Are you sure? Because if you don’t its fin-“</p><p> “Yes, Y/N. I love you. I mean it” He whispered into your ear while you held each other in a warm embrace. Anakin pulled you closer and didn’t let go.</p><p> “You really mean it?” You question again, still not believing what was happening. He chuckled into your lips as he smiled.</p><p> “Every word”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>